Aunt Sakura
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry Potter, upon arrival into the Wizarding World and at Gringotts decides to use a test to find new and more caring guardians to live with. What happens when he discovers the Dursleys aren't related to him at all? How about when he chooses to home school with a few other children? Pardon, his 'Uncle Naruto' is one of the most powerful in the world over? Lord help them!
1. Official Business

**Official Business**

Harry stood looking at the twelve foot by twelve foot vault his parents left him – gold stacking high as he could see – with a bit of a frown instead of wonder. He glanced at the goblin. "Um, is this the main vault or is this like a trust vault or something?"

The goblin turned, regarding the boy with an appraising eye, before nodding. "This vault is simply your trust vault; meant exclusively for buying school supplies, clothing, and whatever luxury items such as a broom for Quidditch if you desire. Your family's main asset vault is further down next to your family's heirloom and documentation vault along with your 'Fan Gift' vault."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "Guess listening in on one of Vernon's lectures with Dudley actually paid off. Would the Heirloom and Documentation vault have a copy of my parents will? Or maybe a list of guardians? I'd rather not have to deal with the Dursley's again if I can help it."

Hagrid gave a grim nod. "Aye, da fat git left a right foul taste in my mouth after meetin' 'im. Yer mum said he was no good once."

"You have no need to view the will, Heir Potter... however, you do reserve that right. We can give you though a brief overview of your assets, and possibly any other guardians you have, by doing a Rite of Requirements. It's typically used by orphans who have no knowledge in the magical world, yet have received letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Most of the time it is used to unfreeze assets in family vaults."

The bespectacled boy nodded. "Would it be okay Hagrid?"

"Sure. Not much else to do today 'sides get your supplies, and that can be done rather quickly. Though not looking forward to ridin' the ruddy carts back and forth again," Hagrid stated looking a bit pale.

"Have no fear Mister Hagrid. If you wish to go to pick up your package for Headmaster Dumbledore, I can have an associate escort you to the vault in question, while Heir Potter and I return to the main floor to take care of the Rite of Requirements," stated the goblin.

The giant nodded, looking grateful, as both Harry and the goblin stepped back onto the cart. A second later, the cart was speeding away.

XXX

Harry had been in conference rooms a few times before.

This was mostly because his grades had taken drop after his uncle had yelled at him for getting better grades than his stupid cousin (which wasn't very hard). The school councilor had showed great concern over the drop, and had called Harry's 'relatives' in to see what the problem was. Vernon and Petunia had then proceeded to lay the blame squarely on Harry's shoulders. The councilor though hadn't believed one word of it, and, after the meeting, Harry had been pulled aside and had been told to bring all homework assignments to her directly. A week later, she had had a good idea what was happening. Due to lack of physical evidence, however, she had been unable to do anything more than provide Harry with a false report card to give to his 'relatives'.

Those conference rooms had looked remarkably similar to the one he was sitting in now. Pale walls and a long wooden table and chairs lining the table, with a single door to go in and out.

Harry was brought in by the goblin, who then left to get the proper papers to begin.

A new larger goblin entered, holding a large piece of parchment and a silver ruby encrusted dagger. "Heir Potter, I am Chief Ragnok. I'm the Potters' accounts' manager and current head of this bank. It is an honor and pleasure to meet James's son."

The boy looked stunned for a second. "Um, thank you Chief Ragnok... You knew my dad?"

"Oh, very much so. Your family has always maintained a rather wonderful and fruitful relationship with the Goblins throughout the centuries. There hasn't been a Goblin Rebellion that hadn't ended with a Potter doing the negotiations... But we have much to do, so time for stories later."

The goblin placed the parchment in front of Harry and handed the silver knife to the boy.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment, and we'll see what we can see."

With a nod, Harry made a small cut on his finger, and left three drops of blood hit the parchment. The drops vanished and, a second after, a long list appeared.

**Harrison (Harry) James Potter**

**Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter - Via Father - Primary Heirship**

**Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Vault Frozen) - Via Mother - Primary ****Heirship**

**Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Vault Frozen) - Via Mother - Primary ****Heirship**

**Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Vault Frozen) - Via Father - Primary ****Heirship**

**Heir Presumptive of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black - Via Godfather - Primarily due to illegal imprisonment of the Former Primary Heir - Primary ****Heirship**

**Heir Presumptive of Clan Uzumaki - Via Aunt's Marriage - Currently Primary Heir - Will be Tertiary Heir****ship**

**Heir Presumptive of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin - Via Accidentally Winning a Conquest between Voldemort - Primary ****Heirship**

**Known Family:**

**Father – Lord James Charles Potter – Peverell (Deceased)**

**Mother – Lily Ann Potter – Haruno nee Evans (Deceased)**

**Aunt – Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno (Sister of Lily Ann Potter – Haruno nee Evans)**

**Uncle – Naruto Uzumaki–Namikaze (Husband of Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno)**

**Cousin – Female (currently residing in Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno)**

**Cousin – Male (currently residing in Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno)**

**Primary Godfather – Sirius Orion Black (Residing in Azkaban)**

**Secondary Godfather – Severus Tobias Snape – Doesn't know**

**Tertiary Godfather – Remus John Lupin – Doesn't know**

**Primary Godmother – Amelia Susan Bones**

**Secondary Godmother – Alice Veva Longbottom**

**Tertiary Godmother – Minerva Camille McGonagall – Doesn't know**

**Number of Unique Magical Abilities: 10**

**Magic Power Rank Compared to Others of Same Age: 0 - More powerful then all but a few**

**Magic Power Control: 5 - Fairly even**

The goblin chief frowned heavily, watching Harry's eyes grow, then furrow in confusion.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"If this Sakura Uzumaki is my aunt, then who was Petunia Dursley?" Harry asked. "And what's Rank and Control have to do with anything?"

"Gringotts does not recognize adoptions, and your mother was apparently adopted by the Evans family, hence why Petunia Dursley nee Evans did not show up as on the list of known family. Rank shows how strong your chakra or magic is compared to others, as it says, who are the same age. Control shows wheither you will be able to detect illusions, cast them, or even be able to make wise usage of your magic power by not wasting any. Instead of witches and wizards, the Japanese Magicals are classified as Shinobi and Kunoichi."

Looking at the parchment, the chieftain rubbed his sharp pointed goatee. Harry noticed the nervous look in the goblin's eye.

"You my dear boy are an interesting one. To think that you are the nephew of one of the most powerful magical beings on the planet!" He pointed to the name Naruto Uzumaki–Namikaze. "Magical Britain wasn't the only country at war in the last ten years. Five years before Voldemort's power was broken and the war ended here, Magical Japan (better known as the Elemental nations) underwent a war that could have easily destroyed the world. Three people brought the war to an end: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. The first two survived the final battle. The last did not."

"So my Aunt and Uncle are famous too?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the goblin stated, looking at the parchment a moment before wordlessly clearing it. "I'll see about arranging an international portkey. You can have your Aunt and Uncle come to meet you and inform them of both your status and your mother's death. I will also write to see if your Godmother can come and look after you."

Harry nodded politely before thinking: he knew that, since he was famous, there might be high expectations of him. Chief Ragnok was still looking at the parchment.

"Chief Ragnok, I would like to know if anyone has been withdrawing from any of the Potter Accounts. You may not know, but, before today, I had had it drilled into my head that magic isn't real, by the Dursleys... and most humans are greedy for money.

"Also, I ask that you set it up for me to be home-schooled by a professor, who might be able to visit. I heard one of the... more notable families mention house elves, speaking as if one was his slave. Does the Potter family have any?"

Ragnok nodded with pride. As his voice boomed into the hall, another goblin peeped inside and waited. Ragnok gave him orders and mentioned the word 'Potter' causing the little goblin to look at him in awe. The small goblin saluted Ragnok before darting away.

"I will have the records for the last ten years pulled, along with a copy of the Potter, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverel, Slytherin and Black families lists of assets, treasures and properties. Before you leave today we will have to settle the accounts, and inform you of the basics of the Wizarding laws that apply to you. In fact, now is the perfect time to discuss laws since we are waiting, if you have any questions or need detail feel free to interrupt if it is reasonable."

Harry nodded, before he heard a soft pop from beside him. Looking, he saw another being carrying a tray of sweets, cracker sandwiches, and a few pieces of fruit. The creature was about three foot tall, and was wearing a raggedy uniform. Its skin was slightly green, with a brown tint in places; most notably his hands and face._The brown spots are burns..._

"Hello. Thank you very much, cutie-pie. I am sorry if I sound rude but what might you be, little one?"

The creature blushed and looked at Ragnok, who smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled a hundred watt, delicate grin as she placed the tray on the table before she curtsied.

"Mipsy's name is Mipsy. Mipsy is a house elf and is spoiled by Master Goblins. Does you be the great Harry Potter, sir? Mipsy has read the books detailing you adventures, but knows they can't be true: they not be re-al-list-ic at all. May Mipsy be doing anything to help kind sir?" Mipsy looked up graciously, as Harry laughed. She pouted, thinking he was making fun of her.

"Mipsy, I apologize for laughing, but you are just so adorable! Yes, I am Harry Potter... and, if you want, you might be able to go to my family vault and look for cookbooks if you have time... and if Chief Ragnok allows you to. I love cooking very much, though I don't ever eat much. It helps me relax. Thank you Mipsy. Can I have a hug?"

Mipsy squealed, before gently walking up to him and hugging him. She curtsied again as she backed up, and popped away. Harry turned to Ragnok, and saw him smiling serenely at him.

"Please forgive my interruption, Chief Ragnok. May I ask why I felt a connection between you and Mipsy there for a moment? It almost seems as if she was feeding off of your energy source when she popped away."

Ragnok understood his worry, and walked over to the muggle-style marker board.

"Mister Potter, you and I have an 'energy source' of our own that fuels our magic." Ragnok began drawing diagrams. "However, if a magical being were to run out of magic completely, they would die or go insane. House elves have no magic of their own and, as such, have to bond to another magical being in order to survive. What house elves have with whoever they call their master, is a 'servant's bond' which keeps them healthy and happy. Ones like Mipsy are fiercely loyal to those they serve, since kindness reaps many good things. Most commonly, you find Agreesively-loyal elves - what muggleborns call 'radical' elves - who are severely mistreated, yet still remain loyal. Do you understand?"

Harry responded with a polite 'yes, sir', as he looked at the diagram. Ragnok let him study it until he was satisfied, before erasing it and sitting again.

"I had Mipsy bring these treats for us, so feel free to snack as we talk."

Harry looked at the pile before choosing the only banana.

"Good choice. You eat healthy, and you will grow strong; both physically and magically. Now, for the laws... The most important law in magical Britain is to avoid muggle notice – wizards are frightened at the thought of more 'witch trials' and 'burnings' – however, since there are muggleborns, this is often a shaky deal.

"The next law pertaining to youth, such as yourself, is usage of magic. Anyone under the age of seventeen cannot use magic, unless it is part of their studies... However, there is an article in this law which, basically, says the last of a noble line may occasionally use magic if necessary. Plus, there is another article saying that, if you pass a test detailing when it is proper to use magic and why, then you may use your magic at any given time."

Harry finished the banana and looked around for the trash can. He stood, as he continued listening to Ragnok, before placing the banana peeling into the can labeled 'compost'. Retuning to his seat, he noticed Ragnok take a break for a sip of water.

"Luckily for you, Gringotts is one of the places which gives the test. The next law that is important, is the law saying that youths your age cannot create a spell or a potion without supervision of either a Potioneer, or a Spell Crafter. The only legally recognized potioneers have a mastery, and the same goes for spell crafters.

"To add to your request for homeschooling, I suggest looking for people with masteries to teach you; maybe even from abroad, since there are few here. But, if you were to give an interview to the newspaper, I can guarantee that, depending on what you plan to have mastery in, you might be able to bring up the percentage of masteries here in Britain. Maybe by starting a funding program to help pay for those who wish for masteries and can't afford them, and choosing those who have the skills to earn masteries."

Harry smiled brightly at Ragnok as Mipsy popped back into the room with a large stack of books. Harry quickly helped her with the much-too-big pile, and was thankful she didn't hurt herself by carrying that much.

Harry reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him, knowing he was going to speak. Harry pondered how he could convince her to care for her safety, before it clicked.

"Mipsy, I know you were trying to hurry so you could help me and Chief Ragnok more, but, if you over do it, you might hurt yourself. If you hurt yourself, you might not be able to help us as well as you can now. Please be careful. I am sorry if this news hurts you, but I am sure that Chief Ragnok would be sad if you hurt yourself, understand?"

Mipsy teared up and nodded, with a blush on her face, before Harry hugged her.

"Thank you for listening, and do be careful." Mipsy nodded, as she wiped her tears away.

Looking at Harry with adoration in her eyes, Mipsy grabbed the book on top of the stack and held it out to him. "Mipsy found a photo album of Harry Sir and was wondering if Harry Sir would like to look through it sometime..." Mipsy shuffled her feet, showing her nervous hope that she'd made him happy. Harry smiled at her as he gently pulled her into another hug.

"Chief Ragnok, what would you say if I told you I was jealous you have this kind, little girl, who is just so sweet?"

Mipsy blushed and meeped, as Harry laughed in good fun, and then popped away with joy written on her face. Ragnok smiled, knowing that he had too many house elves, and that Harry would take good care of her.

"Well, I could lend her to you or, since you seem to actually be kind to her, you might be able to have her... if you really will treat her well. House elves love to do all the chores around the house, even if it it too much for them. Plus, I doubt that Sirius Black, your godfather, will need his, nor will he want the Black lordship, so, if you can befriend his, you might be able to ask him for help from time to time. Kreacher!"

An old house elf, who looked raggedy and haggard in appearance, popped into the room and glared at them.

"Kreacher, this is Heir Potter. Heir Potter may need help from time to time, and he seems to treat house elves very nicely compared to most pure-bloods. You won't be abused, and you won't truly have to listen even if you don't want to help him, I am sure he might need advice on how to do certain things the magical way."

Kreacher glared at Harry, not knowing why he looked frightened.

"Kreacher... how much do you eat on a regular basis? You look as if you need to eat. Here; you can have a few things from this tray."

Harry didn't wait for an answer, since he knew it, and picked up the tray, holding it out to him. Kreacher looked confused as he glanced at Ragnok, who simple grabbed two apples, an orange, and a few slices of pineapple, before handing them to Kreacher. Kreacher hesitantly took them, before Harry sternly commanded (worry in his voice), "Kreacher, if you don't eat that, I'll be very upset with you."

Kreacher knew that most halfbloods wouldn't say such a thing, even if they were nice, so he quickly began eating as if he was a starving man. Harry smiled sadly at him, not knowing he had gained part of his trust and respect.

"If you are ever hungry or need help, just come find me and I'll help you to the best of my ability. Okay, Kreacher?"

Kreacher nodded, as he continued consuming the food.

"If you are still hungry after that, you may have more."

Kreacher internally felt relief that someone cared for him.

"My apologies, Chief Ragnok, please continue."

Ragnok nodded, knowing Harry would help anyone, if his behavior was saying anything.

"Let me think... oh yes! Once you gain either emancipation, or become an adult (which to wizards is age seventeen), you will have seats in the parliament of magical Britain. The Potter family had five. You gained quite a few from thankful fans, and the Black family has four.

"However, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been casting your votes, saying he has your permission. Since you didn't even know of magic, I assume this was a lie, and we will make sure it is corrected. With your permission, we will search out someone to cast your votes, while making sure they cast them as you wish. Do you approve?"

Harry pondered this new development and curtly nodded.

"I believe that your people are trustworthy, and have taken care to have security when it comes to your customers. As such, I will allow you, two other goblins, two of your more sensible workers, and, if you deem it wise, two of each of a few more beings or sentient creatures to help me decide where to cast my votes.

"Now, it seems we got off track. What are the rest of the laws I might need to know?"

Ragnok smiled, knowing Harry was trying to be considerate of the minorities. He walked into an alcove in the room and brought out a book. He showed it to Harry, who read the cover.

'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Salamander Newt.

"This book has a list of very common beasts... or well known ones... including the sentient beings and creatures. There are the Merpeople, Centaurs, Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves, Dwarfs, Giants, and the occasional Hag and Banshee. I suggest having one from each race, other than the vampires, which I suggest having three of, since they have more knowledge that can help. I would ask them to be your advisers, and pay them for help in a way they find fit.

"Your father has a living friend who is a werewolf, and I am sure he will be willing to help. He might know some vampires. There is a colony of Merpeople in Scotland, with a few centaur herds hiding deep within the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. Hogwarts has a few spirits residing in its halls. Dwarfs can be invited, but I am doubtful they will show up... same goes for the giants, hags and banshees."

Harry nodded, before realizing something, as he looked through the book. There were several creatures that could be either civil enough, or tame enough, to start a Magical Creature Zoo.

Harry grinned as he looked up, and Ragnok knew he had a brilliant plan on the tip of his tongue.

"Chief Ragnok, I have an idea and I don't know if it is taken yet. Will you help me with it, while finding suitable workers... preferably people who seem to have a 'beast tamer skill' or some kind of affinity for animals, creatures and beasts."

Ragnok nodded, curtly, as Harry had moments before.

"I don't know if you know of them, but, in the muggle world, there are wild animals – rare ones – from near and far, who are kept at a 'zoo'. Is there such thing as a Magical Creature Zoo? If not, it would be a very profitable expense in the long run."

Ragnok stared at the genius that was Harry Potter in awe. He thought of selling golden tickets, mostly in the summer, and spending the school year collecting the more civil animals and capturing the slightly dangerous ones up to the middle rank XXX. Rank XXX wasn't as dangerous as XXXX or XXXXX.

Ragnok conjured parchment and paper, and began detailing some things; the laws forgotten. Harry felt that he could look through a law book sometime, so he let him be, since the small goblin had returned.

The small goblin peeped over Ragnok's shoulder, since he was being ignored, and gawked with wide eyes, as he began reading. Then he grinned. He spoke, and mentioned him, causing Ragnok to look at him and dish out more commands. The small goblin squealed, with a devilish grin, before responding and scurrying away.

"Potter, these are copies of what you asked for, and, yes; they are scrolls. This one details your buildings, lands, and properties around the world, while this one details what is at each property. This next one details what is in the main Potter vaults, and the last small one details any living things belonging to you, or residing on your properties.

"It will tell you of your house elves, and their knowledge, skill sets and abilities... and, at the top of each species list, there will be details such as how many you have with each skill set and ability, for ones like the house elves, or what colors and speeds they are, like the Wizarding messenger bird: the owl."

Harry gently brought them closer and looked through them. Glancing at Ragnok, he simply asked, "Can I take the test determining if I am allowed to use magic as I wish?"

Ragnok grinned devilishly like the other goblin, as he stood, and walked back into the alcove. He came back with a quill, ink and several parchments. Harry diligently began working, Ragnok supervising him, asking occasional and reasonable questions such as 'what does the phrase right here mean?'

Harry finished the test and gave it to Ragnok rather quickly. Then, he began looking through the scrolls in detail.

He had been looking for a while when another goblin knocked gently at the door.

"Chief Ragnok, Heir Potter... Rubeus Hagrid wishes to speak with Heir Potter."

Harry stood to leave, and looked at his belongings trying to figure out how to carry them.

"Mipsy."

Pop.

"Will you please look through the Potter vaults for a trunk that can hold all of this and more, please? I'll give you a few galleons to spend on Chief Ragnok, so you can repay his kindness to you."

Mipsy paused to think, before squealing with excitement and popping away.

Turning to Ragnok, who was smiling at him, Harry politely asked, "May I leave these here for Mipsy to bring to me in my trunk?"

Harry took the scroll detailing his living belongings, and pointed to the rest.

"Why of course, Potter. Since you seem to have nothing to carry them in, it would only be reasonable. I suggest calling the 'Head Potter Elf' and asking her to help you today. If I were you, I would also commission a trunk with specific rooms: some trunks have 'enlargement charms' and 'multiple space charms', and some can even hold a grand library.

"I suggest buying a trunk with three spaces, for now: one for books, one for potions and the lab, and one for odds and ends."

Harry smiled at Ragnok, and quickly thanked him. He quickly. left the area the conference room was in, and came into the lobby with the help of the goblin.

"Arry! O'er 'ere!"

Harry calmly walked over to Hagrid, and smiled at him. Hagrid began rambling at him.

"Next, we afta go ta Ma'am Malkins: she makes tha school robes. Afta that, we afta go buy ya a wan'. I plan ta buy ya a birthday gift while ya get'cher wan'; som'tin useful. 'Ere's Ma'am Malkins: it's a robe shop."

Harry laughed at Hagrid's rambling, causing him to stop and stare.

"Hagrid... I plan on home schooling, so I just need professional wizard wear that a noble would wear. I don't want to go into Madam Malkins, so I think I'll go to that Wizarding shop down the row; Twilfitt and Tatting's. Then, I'll need to go to the wand shop, a book store, a potion supplies store, and to other necessary stores, before asking you to help me look around for the more harmless grey arts books. According to the test I took, I could be an animagus, and I believe it is monitored and regulated."

Hagrid frowns at some thought before voicing his disapproval. "But 'Arry, yer parents done paid fer yer ter go ter Hogwarts and all! Tha' would be a was'e of yer money, yer family wanted the bes' education fer ya and that'll be at Hogwarts!" Harry raised his hand for silence and was happy when Hagrid quieted.

"Hagrid... Where is the proof the Hogwarts is the best school? Is it in the records? The teachers histories? How about the school's history? Until I have physical evidence that it won't be a waste of money to go to a school that is only believed to be the best because it was the first. Often, in the muggle world, the first schools are not the best, which I believe might apply in the magic world. Think about it this way, Hogwarts is an old school teaching old things which may be outdated or even be proven wrong at this point in time. Okay?" Hagrid stares at him as he pets his beard.

"I surpose it makes sense. Alright 'Arry. You may homeschool, I won't tell Dumbledore since he would be mad but he will find out about it during the beginning of the year feast." Hagrid said since he was seeing no harm in either of his choices, walked him through the shops, watching his purchases and learning about what Harry wanted to study. Once Hagrid found out he wanted to study everything, including laws, he became optimistic, and helped him by pointing out useful books that would aid him.

"'Arry, this is tha wan' shop. Ya might take a while, so I'll go buy ya present now. Good luck 'Arry."

Harry waved at him, knowing the only thing he hadn't gotten was a familiar (or pet, whatever they called them). Harry could sense a magic that was of nature, and looked over, not seeing anyone.

"Mister Potter. I have waited a long time to see you in my shop..."

A man slowly faded into view, and Harry saw that the wandmaker was rather jittery.

He was politely listening to the man telling him about his parents' wands, when he felt a strange pull from beyond the cabinets full of rows upon rows of neatly lined boxes.

Harry paused in his listening, and followed the pull mechanically. He reached the far wall before realizing it was behind the wall, and opened the workshop door to look around.

He felt the pull coming from the smallish trunk at the top of a very tall shelf, and he stepped closer; climbing up the ladder and gently opening the trunk.

Inside, was a very beautiful, not-yet-carved wand that Harry felt power radiating from. He gently touched it causing it to warm up. Reverently pulling it out of its case, he instinctively gave it a wave, and several hazy figures raced out of the tip with dazzling sparks.

Harry realized he had walked into a place that he shouldn't be in, and turned to apologize, only to find the old man looking like a tree with pruned stems all over himself. Harry recognized him as an Ent tree from legends.

"Oh... I am sorry. I don't know what compelled me to come back here. I sincerely apologize... Um... is there anything I can do to repay you?"

The Ent laughed breezily as he shook his head no.

"I must be thanking you. I thought the One of Prophecy would never come. Merlin created me and infused me with his knowledge, while giving me life and a will of my own. Merlin was a slight seer – or fortune teller as muggles call them – and had seen the way the world would be in chaos... He told me that there would be a holy child who would come – wise yet young – who would try to help all in need...

"Voldemort is not dead: he is merely a shade of a spirit. Your uncle will be able to help you track down his soul shards, and he will be able to destroy them. The prophecy goes like this:

'_The tailed beast, the fist, and the slug queen shall ever help,_

_One and only one, who was once a whelp,_

_The one shall be of purest light,_

_With an ever-strong magic might._

_He shall be just, wise and kind,_

_Not only to those who are his kind._

_Legend of Merlin's wand within his grasp,_

_Leading him to honor what was once mindfully grasped._

_The one and only one, who was once a whelp,_

_Shall forever help'_."

Harry stared, not knowing if it should affect him and his decision, before realizing he held Merlin's wand in his grasp.

Harry remembered being very small as a child, since he rarely ate, and he was malnourished, until the school forced him into yearly check ups. Then he was allowed to eat more and began to grow properly.

The Goblin Chief had already called him wise... though he didn't consider himself as such, knew there was still much more he should learn.

Harry knew that his aunt and her husband might be two of the people mentioned, so he ignored that part to wait on it.

Harry had never thought of himself as pure, though most people who knew the real him called him sweet, kind and considerate. Maybe it meant the fact that he tried to help others whenever he was able to and it was needed was fulfilled?

He supposed the large amount of... magic which had flared from his wand was what had awed the Ent, and assumed it might have bathed the whole room in its glow.

Looking around, he realized the wispy figures were still darting around, vying for his attention. He reached out and petted the closest one – a bird of fire – feeling it hum with happiness. Harry made sure to pet the rest of them the same amount, before thinking on the prophecy again.

He didn't know much more. He had been told, in a sense, that he was unusually kind to house elves and respectful to goblins. Looking to the Ent, he smiled kindly.

"I don't know about all of the details of the prophecy, but quite a few seem to be true once I think about it... though it might not be me."

The Ent nodded, before motioning to the front of the store. Harry obediently followed him through the store and whispered, "I promise you on everything I shall ever hold dear that I won't tell of what you are, nor of what you told me, unless you tell me to."

The human-looking Ent gratefully nodded.

"Mister Potter, that wand is on me. If you ever need anything done, let me know."

Harry nodded, before thinking about what he might need.

"Would you care to be hired as an adviser if you have the time?"

The Ent tree smiled and nodded, before pointing to the window.

Hagrid had bought him a noble looking owl. It had a horned look; beige, brown and golden-brown feathers; a pointed looking beak, and razor sharp talons (if the cuts in the padding of the cage were anything to go by). Harry smiled, and darted out of the store. Slowing upon nearing them, he gently took her from Hagrid.

Harry could feel a sense of annoyance and irritation coming from the owl, and decided to be polite.

"Hello. I am going to let you out, but I ask that you try to avoid hurting both yourself and others. Do you agree to try that for me?"

The owl quickly snapped to attention, and observed him as he spoke.

_"I will try, young speaker. I call myself Hedwig. May I know what you call yourself, please?"_

Harry nodded to her and opened her cage, allowing her out. She soared in three searching circles, before landing on his shoulder as gently as she could.

"My name is Harrison James Potter: I prefer to be called Harry though."

Hedwig nodded in clear understanding, before affectionately nibbling on his ear. Harry laughed at the feeling of a nipped ear, before making his way back to Gringotts.

"Hagrid, meet Hedwig. Hedwig meet Hagrid."

Hedwig waved a wing as a human might wave their hand, earning laughter from Hagrid.

"Arry she's vera smart. I think she migh' be able ta learn be'eer than ya can."

Harry smiled fondly at him, and walked back into the bank to wait in line. Once it was his turn, Harry whispered to the goblin, who nodded, closed his desk and began walking toward the offices. Harry quickly followed him, until he arrived outside the full conference room he had been inside earlier.

"Chief Ragnok," Harry greeted, causing them all to stop and stare, as Ragnok glanced up with a smile on his face.

Ragnok suddenly frowned, before pointing out Mipsy in the corner, with tears tracks on her face. Harry quickly walked over to her and wiped away her tears, startling her into looking at him. She instantly latched onto him and babbled almost incoherently. Listening to her he realized she couldn't find an empty, or even a half-empty trunk in his vaults.

"Mipsy, don't worry. I've had a new trunk commissioned and it might be almost done. How about we visit the Armstrong's Magical Storage shop, where I paid for the trunk to be built, and ask?"

Mipsy had calmed considerably, and shakily stood with his help, before he was suddenly in the shop. Seeing the man who he commissioned the trunk through, he walked up to him and asked, "Hi. I was here earlier today, and I was wondering if you had my trunk ready?"

The teenager looked up and stilled, before racing into the back of the store. He brought out a different trunk and began explaining.

"Your dad commissioned this trunk before he was killed, and everything which is in it has been paid for. We added a potions room and found that you over-paid us."

Harry smiled, as the boy handed him an envelope. He knew it didn't have his money in it, and simply responded;

"How much would it cost to add an enlarged satchel and an enlarged money pouch both with protective charms?"

The man pouted and simply frowned.

"We've got just enough of your money for you to buy one pouch and three satchels."

Harry nodded, before looking at the satchels and picking a beige one, a black one, and a dark tan one. He chose a beige pouch too. Placing the bags into the first compartment, he closed the trunk. He gave his hand to Mipsy, who quickly took hold of him, and they reappeared within the room they'd left.

Opening the trunk again, he allowed Mipsy to place the books in the library and the scrolls in the study. It was at this moment that Amelia Bones walked into the room. She spotted Harry and smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry. Can I call you that?"

He nodded.

"I am your godmother, Amelia Bones. I am sorry I haven't met you before, but Dumbledore refused to tell me which loving family he'd placed you with. Please forgive me."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the news and looked at Ragnok.

"Aunt Amelia." He saw her wide smile at his name for her. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but I was placed in a neglectful, muggle home, and I only learned of magic today."

Harry noticed the furious look on her face, and duly noted that she actually cared about him. He continued, "Most of the time, I get two snacks a day, and one smaller-than-usual meal. I am forced to do chores as if I was a slave, and I am emotionally and mentally abused. Before muggle school, I was only fed three pieces of fruit a day."

Harry watched, as she began ranting loudly about Dumbledore's lies to the public. Soon, he was forced to restrain the laughter bubbling in his throat, as she really looked adorable.

He once again noticed that his wand's wispy figures were still hovering near him. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to watch Amelia for at least twelve minutes.

"Aunt Amelia~!"

She looked at him.

"I think you might go hoarse, if you continue screeching about the old coot like that. Please try to calm yourself."

Amelia reluctantly nodded, as she began taking deep, slow breaths.

...-BREAK-...

Harry woke up early again that day, still used to being up early doing many chores. He had been living with Amelia and her niece, Susan, for around two weeks.

Harry knew he would have to rebuild the Potter name, and he had mostly been studying the laws and trying to decide who among the pure-bloods and halfbloods he should offer to pay for schooling for at his house.

He knew there wouldn't be a Malfoy or a Parkinson, but Harry had already decided he liked Blaise Zabini. He had a cool head, and was just as Ravenclaw as he was Slytherin.

The Weasley Twins could benefit from it, and would have prodigy skills if they were to ever become serious, though the rest of the Weasleys were most certainly a no.

Ivy Patterson was a Ravenclawish type of Hufflepuff, if he was correct.

He knew he wanted one more person, so he decided to look among the muggleborns.

Ragnok had searched through several records, and had found Hermione Granger, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to pick her... Then he remembered Susan. She would be perfect, and wouldn't have to pay to go to Hogwarts.

Harry carefully penned letters to the children and their parents, explaining his distrust of the headmaster along with several other reasons. Then he asked for them to study with him and his private tutors, where they could set their own pace.

Today he planned to meet them, and his real aunt and her husband. He quickly dressed in muggle attire, with a cloak and a pointed wizards cap. The ensemble – even the muggle clothes – were made with acromantula silk and had useful spells on them.

Harry looked in the corner of his bedroom to find Hedwig, on her bird perch, staring at him with her intelligent eyes.

_"Harry, today you look dashing. Please do stay out of trouble though."_

Harry smiled, knowing she thought of him as her chick, and that she was just worried about him. He walked over to the desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out a bag of treats. Pulling two out, he replaced the bag, before placing the treats on top of his desk for Hedwig.

"I'll be gone for a while so I'll leave the window open for you to hunt. Is there anything else you need?"

Hedwig hooted with affection and dismissal as she landed on the desk, and began nibbling on one of her treats. Harry normally stayed with her to confirm their bond but, since he couldn't today, he gave her an extra treat. She was actually able to save most of a treat until night, so he knew it would last her a while.

Harry silently made his way downstairs. With a cookbook in hand, he carefully selected a healthy meal from his list. Pan-Fried Creamy Breakfast Rice was part of it, which was actually oats, with a lot of herbs, some milk and a dash of honey.

Tenderized Egg and Pineapple Cod was the second thing. The cod was crumbled with small cubes of pineapple, and cooked in a mixture of eggs, like a scrambled omelet. He also had coconut milk for Susan and himself, while there was coffee with sugar, cinnamon spice, and coconut milk in it for Amelia.

Harry heard rapid thumping from upstairs, as Susan raced into the dining room and carefully set out the dishware.

Amelia softly padded into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee before taking a sip and moaning, "Harry, pretty please give me the recipe for this coffee. It is heavenly." She took the foods into the dining room with him before calling, "Kreacher...!"

The now loyal house elf sat at the table and politely waited, as Harry prayed to Mother Magic.

"Mother Magic, we come here ready for breakfast, asking you to bless the food and those who eat it. We thank you for helping us reunite as family, and we ask that we be able to grow larger as a family today, as long as it is within your grace.

"We also ask that you bless those who need you today, those who haven't been blessed enough to learn about you, and we praise you for all that you have done for us.

"Though we sometimes wish you had less faith in our abilities, you know if we can handle what you give us, and we pray that others feel the same, Amen."

The rush of power flowed through the room in a powerful, gentle caress showing Mother Magic's love for them. Harry smiled as Kreacher began eating. He had been deathly ill and fatigued all the time, but since eating three regular meals a day, he was quickly becoming more healthy.

They were quiet as they ate; each of them filled with anticipation for meeting two of the most powerful people the world over. Harry was partially nervous though. What if they didn't like him? He supposed they would go back to Japan.

When everyone was finished eating, Harry politely asked Kreacher, "Kreacher, will you please do the dishes and wipe off the counters and table today?"

Kreacher bounced up and down with excitement, as he had been strictly told not to do any chores. He rushed into the kitchen, humming off-tune to a song Harry had never heard of, happy as could be.

"Alright, I'm ready."

They nodded as they grabbed the portkey to Gringotts, and they landed softly... other than Harry, who fell on his butt.

He stood back up and noticed the groups of people staring at him. He knew he was 'unique', but was it that bad? He stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you all."

He noticed Ragnok sitting in the corner with his aunt, and a blond haired man. After he'd spoken, several of the children calmly walked over to him. They introduced themselves, and Aunt Amelia walked over to Aunt Sakura and her husband, causing the adults to flock around them.

He turn to the children and politely smiled.

"I was hoping we could all introduce ourselves better, like telling our hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals, and a life long dream. I'll go first. My hobbies are cooking, gardening, and reading. I like my familiar, Hedwig, studying, Aunt Amelia, Susan, my friends, and cooking. My dislikes are sweets with too much sugar, completely unhealthy foods, people who are racist to others, and people who are cruel to their house elves. Some of my most important goals are helping others in need, protecting others, and raising the amount of people with masteries here in Britain. My life long dream is to create a safe haven for magicals throughout the world."

Susan quickly jumped up and began.

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones. My hobbies are flower arranging, and studying potions and Herbology. I like Harry, Hedwig, Aunt Amelia, and Harry's house elves. I dislike most of the same things, other then sweets. I also dislike mice ("They're cute, though." "Shut up, Harry."), rats, and snakes. My goals are helping Harry with his goals, studying enough to get two masteries of my own, and becoming an animagus. My life long dream... I honestly haven't thought about it much, but I supposed it would be nice to teach others, once I have my mastery."

Harry clapped, causing the other kids to clap.

Blaise Zabini stood as Susan sat down, but was forced into his seat as the twins began.

"I'm Forge."

"I'm Gred."

"Our hobbies consist of-"

"Making prank items, pulling pranks-"

"Thinking of more prank material, and making prank potions."

"I like pranks, prank shops, my twin, our family owl, and potions."

"I like the same, and girls."

"Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Never mind that. It's your turn, Forge."

"Right you are, Gred. Our dislikes include serious people, prank haters-"

"Snape, and Ickle Ronnikins, who thinks he will be king."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does."

"Next, our life long dreams include-"

"Opening a prank shop, becoming professional prank artists,-"

"Finding a lucky girl to marry, having kids-"

"And meeting the Marauders of Hogwarts."

They both bowed low, earning vigorous laughter at their antics. Speaking in unison, they said, "Your turn, Zabini."

Blaise stood up and calmly introduced himself.

"I am Blaise Zabini. My hobbies are reading, studying, and medical potions. My likes include books, libraries, quiet time, and potions. My dislikes are spiders, Pan Fried Creamy Rice (most of the time), and bullies. My goals in life are getting at least two masteries under my belt, learning as much as possible and marrying a nice girl when I'm older. My life long dream... as Susan said I haven't really thought of it, but one thing might be collecting books."

Harry politely clapped and the other kids echoed him.

Ivy stood up and gently smiled. She spoke softly. "Hi, I am Ivy. It is very nice to meet you all."

She received a chorus of 'you too' from her audience.

"My hobbies include writing poetry, studying the theories of magic right now - though I have learned potions and arithmancy already – and making potions for the hospital, St. Mungo's. I like nice people, my family, my kneazle Erma, house elves and most animals. I also dislike bullies, cruel people and rats, as well as being sick or ill, non organic foods, and Rita Skeeter. My goals in life are to study hard, become someone important and to help the government in the way that is best for the people. My lifelong dream could be a library as well."

Ivy bashfully gave a curtsy, which brought her applause from all of the children. She blushed bright pink as she carefully sat down.

Harry smiled at them and cleared his throat. "I was thinking, since you two want a prank shop, I could help fund it... and I could help set up a public library here in Wizarding Britain. I was already planning on gathering a few books: now I'll just need to gather more, and set aside a fund for you two, while looking to see if any of Prong's notebooks are at the Potter manor. He was my dad."

The Weasley twins began worshiping him and singing praises to him, whilst the other three looked confused.

"Why would I want a library?" Susan asked.

Everyone focused on Harry again as the Weasleys paused.

"It's simple. You can have an area set up in the basement to teach simple things to the kids in summer; like household charms, theories on magic and any particular potion. In fact, you might start up a series of clubs, where those who are at certain skill levels learn at a certain time on a Monday, while the next skill level learn afterwards and so on and so forth on different days of the week, or the month... though during the school year it would have to remain simple, like potions basics: what not to mix with contained demonstrations as of why.

"Maybe having a few people with different jobs come and tell them about their careers to give the kids inspiration. The library could have people who take the books and rent them for a number of days. It could have a few catalog-type books to point a person in the right direction, and if someone loses a book they could have their book-renting put on hold until they paid for the book."

Susan hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek, leaving him flabbergasted. Everyone else laughed, including a few adults. The twins renewed their worshiping of him, calling him Mr. Bones.

"I'm not old enough for that!"

Harry blushed brightly, causing them to giggle at him. Harry looked over at the adults and saw them approaching him. Aparently she had been arguing with the red haired woman the twins had came with.

Aunt Amelia reached him first. "Am I going to have to supervise you, Harry?"

His blush started turning red, as he vigorously shook his head.

"No, Aunt Amelia. I know I am not old enough to have kids yet, and, even when I do get older, I will have to marry at least two girls to repopulate the Potter family tree."

Susan blushed at the thought, just as Ivy did the same. They didn't notice each other, so Blaise left them alone, even though he'd noticed Ivy's crush on Harry.

The twins spluttered, as the adults laughed in good nature.

"Good point there, kiddo. The parents have all agreed to send their children to Potter Manor during the school year to study with you and Susan. The Uzumaki duo have agreed to care for the lot of you while you are at the manor, and have decided to have friends over from time to time to help keep you safe."

Harry politely nodded as the families left, other than the Bones and the Uzumaki. Sakura was pregnant, though, and it made Harry worry about her.

The Uzumaki family walked over and introduced themselves.

"Hello Harry. I'm Sakura Uzumaki, and this is my husband, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Harry said hello, and they spoke for three hours, before they could leave with him.


	2. Pygmy Unicorns and the Evil One

_**Notice:**_

_Hello everybody, I just have to apologize, I have just recently (Within the last month) gotten a new computer thingy. It is half tablet so I don t know what to call it other than a two-in-one doohickey. Anyway, I am sincerely apologizing for being so late in delivering it. At first I had been stuck at deciding what went into the next chapter, than I finally got it and started typing and boom, My computer completely dies upon me. I am currently in the process of fixing my old computer via hired help._

_**Aunt Sakura Chapter 2:**_

_**A Pygmy Unicorn and the Evil One **_

Harry stood at the edge of the Potter Property and was trying not to stare. Hedwig was laughing at him, Naruto was staring worse than he was, and Aunt Sakura just looks giddy. Well this is a very beautiful house. We should probably hire some help or buy some living goods to clean up after it. What do you think, Harry? She glances at Harry with a smile that was shining as bright as the sun. Harry smiles softly at her as he looks around at other things upon the property.

I ve got one house elf and I should be able to buy more from the House Elf Placement Agency. And if you pay enough money Gringotts might be able to lead us toward the sales of slaves. If we get any slaves I expect that they are treated fairly though. Harry looks at them with a gleam in his eyes promising he will do everything to make sure they do treat them fairly, even if it is painful. Harry begins walking toward the house when he whistles sharply.

Master s Kind Godson Calls? Kreacher appeared with a loud pop and quickly notices where they are at. He looks around before he waddles away somewhat and looks around, his ears swiveling heavily while on high alert.

What s wrong, Kreacher? Harry looks around and gets between Sakura and the area Kreacher was listening toward. Naruto steps between Harry and Kreacher on full alert before he realizes something.

Kreacher feels a sick unicorn nearby. Kreacher knows it doesn t deserve to die and Kreacher wishes to help it. Kreacher looks around nervously as he begins padding toward a sudden neighing sound. When he is half way there a tiny unicorn slowly comes out as if drunk. It neighs pitifully and Harry walks over to it along with Sakura. Harry barely catches it as it tumbles to the ground.

Good job Kreacher. Can you go get a few things? I think we need warm water, a few clean rags, and at least a pillow of some sort for Pretty s head to rest on. Harry commands as he carefully checks her over alongside his aunt. Kreacher bows low as he fades from view before Harry pulls out an apple he grabbed for himself to snack upon.

The tiny unicorn weakly leans toward the apple as Harry brought it toward her head. Harry helps her to eat it and gently pets her head while whispering softly to her. It is okay, we are going to take care of you. I promise you that and I never break my promises. Shh, you are going to be okay. This lady next to me is my aunt and she is world renown as a healer and medic. I promise she will do her best.

The unicorn glances at Sakura who is looking at her in worry. I think she has a infection; it has grown out of control until it has acted like a weak poison. However, It seems she has had it for a long time. Naruto, carry her inside so we can have a better look at her. Naruto carefully approaches and allows the unicorn to smell him. It neighs in agitation and tries to get away.

Naruto gently helps it stand before asking it something. Can you read minds? If so read mine and know the truth of me. I refuse to harm a holy creature like you. You will be cared for and I will not allow you to die from this infection. Naruto has a hard look in his eye as the Unicorn looks him directly in the eye. After a few minutes of it staring into his eyes the unicorn butts her head against him as if saying Okay to him.

Naruto picks her up carefully and begins walking toward the house. Sakura opens the door and Harry watches on as they maneuver him through the door carefully. Harry follows them up the nearby stairs and toward a hospital wing that Kreacher said was inside. Once they arrive they find a few house elves waiting by the bedside of an elderly elf crying. Harry knows the elf is dead so he clears his throat.

The elves turn on their heal ready to fight intruders only to find Harry behind them. One of the older elves slowly waddles forward and bows in front of him. Young Master, we missed-ed you s. We be s very sorry that we s been unable to find you. Bad Dumbles kidnapped Master when we elves were told to take care of young master by Lord Potter. We tried to spy on bad Dumbles to find out where you were but he never visited you and we tried spying on him s order of the flaming chicken. Harry choked down his laughter knowing he was talking about the phoenix Dumbledore has.

Harry knelt until he was the same height as the elf and smiles softly, I appreciate that you didn t give up. Since you have been faithful I want to know which chores each of you need tutoring in. Like Herbology to tame any greenhouses, Potions to create things to help around the house or to brew medical remedies and other similar things that may benefit us since your people love to serve so much. The elves look at each other and the elf who stepped forward whispers something to the rest before they nod curtly.

The elf turns toward Harry and clears his throat, Lopsy has debated with other Potter Elves and we has decided that the urgency chore needing to be taught is Potions since we normally not allowed to brew potions, that be s the Potter s specialty art. A few footsteps echo from outside the doorway as an older man appears.

Lopsy and the other elves jumped between him and Harry shouting in rage. EVIL DUMBLES MUST LEAVE! , BAD BUMBLEDOOR MUST NOT BE HERE, HE NOT BE WELCOME HERE! , GET OUT EVIL DOOHICKY! Harry giggles at the last one and the elves continue to aggravate the old man until he released a large portion of his magic to shut them up. It is at this moment that a group of bulky elves appear next to him and begin fighting him physically.

Harry watches the chaos until he sees several of the elves being cut down. Dumbledore Everyone silenced as they turned to see him glowering at the old coot. You are henceforth banned from every Potter Property from now until the time you die. That includes Hogwarts, which I own. If you will not remove yourself from my home I will forcibly remove you. Glaring at the old man he sees the old man straighten his bloody robes and he starts to walk forward.

Harry my boy, you must come to Hogwarts. You need to learn to control your magic. Killing intent radiates from Naruto as he steps between them after placing the Unicorn upon the closest bed.

I think not, as Harry s Uncle I find it wise that he stays away from you considering you placed him in a highly abusive home. I will call the Aurors if you don t leave. The Aurors will be on our side especially considering we have custody of Harry as his last living relatives. His mother was adopted by Petunia s mother and the damned woman didn t even appear upon his basic test the goblins gave him. Because of that all the wards placed upon him and that house was close to failing completely. I refuse to allow you to take MY nephew. OUT! Dumbledore gapes at them before the castle groans and several sets of armor marched into the room.

Dumbledore was harshly grabbed by the armor and was starting to be dragged out when Harry darts forward and wrenches the wand out of his hand. Harry nearly drops it when it flares into showering sparks showing it was aligned to him now. Harry smiles at the wand and wills for Dumbledore to not be allowed within a five mile radius of him. Dumbledore froze gasping for breath as the armors began carrying him away. Harry knows that he effectively enacted a restraining order upon him by using that spell. He just doesn t realize that it won t let him anywhere near him.

Well that was entertaining. Harry looks at Sakura as she is looking over the Pygmy Unicorn checking its health. Ignoring her Harry walks over to the wounded elves and waved his wand willing they are restored to full health and power by their standards. They glow with green healing energy as they slowly stand up from where they had fallen. They look at him with wide eyes, none of them had expected for him to be this powerful.

Harry felt happiness radiating from the wand and he gently looks at it before five elves in business suits appear next to him. The leader of the group slowly walks forward while looking around. Master, we missed you. We five are the Personal Aid elves; we have been formally taught by the Goblins and have learned to conduct business around the world. Each of us has three assistant elves that are called the Financial Assistant Elves. What are your orders? Harry sees that they are excited and act more like a human than an elf.

I only wish that you help me with taking care of the grounds. I also need to organize for a few elves to go buy things to repair this place to high standards. Before any repairs are made we need to see what we are able to fix ourselves. I want the five of you to help me organize a team to clean every corner and inch of the house, a team to look over the grounds, and a team to go over everything that has happened here while I was gone. Does this sound good for starters?" The elves bob ther heads enthusiastically. The leading elf points at one of the following elves and commands him to organize a team for inside and another to organize a team for outside.

The two elves quickly walk away as they take three additional elves from the doorway each and whisper among themselves. The lead elf turns to Harry and bows again, "We shall have the tasks completed as soon as possible. I also believe it would be wise to have a few elves go to the bank and get into contact with Remus Lupin, he was your father's friend, and Severus Snape, who was your mother's childhood friend. They will be able to help you tend to wounded animals upon the property considering they have plenty of experience." Harry smiles at the elf and kneels until he is at the same height as the elf.

"I would really appreciate it if you helped me get into contact with them. However, I wish to have anyone who owed my family a life-debt to come here within a month as well. I have a way for them to earn their freedom from the life debt. Could you help me organize such?" Harry asks with an inquisitive shine in his eyes. The elf bounces eagerly in excitement.

"I would be happy to do such for you, Young Master. My name is Jondy, my assistants are Sadkey, Mosly, and Conpey; the last two are female. We are the main assistants to the Potter Linage currently as assigned by Fleamont Potter, your grandfather." Harry's eyes widen in surprise at hearing the name of his grandfather for the first time. Looking at Jondy he briefly wonders if he should ask him, "I have been instructed to teach you about your family history and about how the elves were breed over time to become who we are today."

Grinning widely Harry nods wo him with eyes shinning with excitement. "That really means a lot to me. I have always wanted to know my family history for a long time. I didn't think I'd ever be able to learn any of it at all." a small tear leaks from his left eye causing Jondy to gently wipe it away. Harry smiles at him and Jondy returns the smile with a sad grin.

"I am extremely displeased that you were not told of your heritage and history but now I am able to correct that matter. Also, I have some notes on certain arithmancy and ancient runes that your mother was experimenting with. I highly suggest having the goblins decipher them and continue experimenting with them." Harry nods at Jondy, scratching his head as his eyes flicker around the room. Then he remembers something he said.

"Correct me if I am wrong but did you say that the elves were bred as in attribute breeding?" Jondy stares at him for a very long moment telling hm everything he needed to now. "Why would they do such an awful thing?!"

Harry looks up startled as a tiny hand is placed within his own with understanding eyes from Jondy. Harry sees he has something to say and nods at the look he gives him. "Young Master only thinks of what he would want for himself... However, you must think of what we want for ourselves. Surely you know elves love being able to serve their master to their best ability." Harry's eyes widen as he realizes why they were bred like they were.

"Your ancestors pleaded for it... didn't they?" Jondy smiles softly as he nods. Naruto giggles for some reason and Harry goes to glare at him when he sees what he was giggling at. Several house elves dressed as nurses were surrounding Sakura assisting her while gossiping together. The elves pout at him for laughing at them.

"I am so sorry for laughing... But you are just so adorable!" Harry walks over toward them with the four other elves and kneels next to them. They look at Harry with eyes shinning mistily before one reaches forward and takes his hand into her own.

"He is right you know, you are so adorable. He doesn't mean to be rude, mean nor cruel, he just can't help himself. I would laugh too if I seen you first, but we are laughing with you since we mean it to be harmless in every way. Okay?" The elf holding his hand literally swoons as she clasps his hand in both of her own.

"Kipsy is honored to be called adorable by Young Master. Since we now knows he isn't being mean we will be happy that he likes us. We must help tend to the Unicorn now. Feel free to visit us when you be's able to, Young Master. We always have time for you." Harry gently squeezes her hand as he nods. Smiling softly he gently lets go of her hand as she turns to help Sakura again and he turns toward Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto, I think that me and you should at least go write a rough draft for an invite to Potter Manor to those who owe the Potter Linage a Life-Debt. However, I want Mosly to deliver a quick message to Director Ragnok asking him to send a automatic quill like the ones Hogwarts has and the list of Potter Life-Debts. Do you know of anything else I might need to send to him to find the list?" Harry stands from where he was kneeling and follows Naruto toward the door.

Naruto is grinning at him and Harry can tell that he doesn't want to do any paperwork. Naruto nods to him though and looks at Jondy, "I'll help if Jondy can get us to an office to work at. We also need parchment or a scroll, at least one brush or quill, and at least one inkpot." Jondy looks at Harry as if questioning him about the orders.

Giggling at the fact that his elves look to him for orders he tells him, "This is my uncle, Naruto. The lady is my aunt, Sakura. They are to be listened to completely as long as it doesn't intentionally harm me for no reason. Thinks like training with me to learn how to fight are allowed and those orders are to be followed. Okay?" The four elves nod curtly as they begin leading them away.

As they walk through the halls the Harry notices that there are more moving pictures along the walls. Harry waves at the ones who wave at him and continues past them with a small smile. After they reach a single door with the Potter Crest upon it they enter the room after Jondy sends a pulse of his magic into it. Harry whistles sharply at the huge room. On both sides of the door are three rows of book shelves labeled very specifically and organized very neatly. Continuing past the books he enters an area with five miniature desks in front of a double door which said 'Office of Lord Potter' on it. The elves brought the two next to the door and one took his finger and used his magic to turn the tip of his nail into a needle before pricking Harry's index finger and smearing the drop of blood upon the door.

A loud click echoes from the door as it creaks open and reveals a dusty room. Jondy whistles sharply causing three elves to appear and snap their fingers clearing the room of dust and hairballs. They continue using their magic until the room is repaired which only takes a few scant seconds. They motion Harry forward with a deep bow before disappearing back to where they came from. Harry walks around to the edge of the Lord's Seat and sitting gingerly in it he looks at Naruto who sits across from him.

"Alright, I need an owl feather or other organic quill. Give Uncle Naruto a brush if it pleases him." The elves rush around the room gathering the necessary writing supplies and placing them upon the desk. "Thanks. Next we need the four of you to help us with explaining what you know about the things mother was experimenting with. That we will also mention in the letter to Gringotts." The elves look at each other fiddling nervously. they push Jondy forward for some reason.

Looking expectantly at Jondy he clears his throat while pulling at the collar of his suit. "None of us know what it was about. The only thing we do know is that whatever they were was going to be used in conjunction with muggle stuff." Harry's eyes widen as he guesses what it was for. He himself knows that muggles make highly useful technology and with it the wizards would be able to do almost anything.

"That is all I think I need to know." Harry wrote down that his mother was experimenting with it and that he would pay for the goblins to attempt to pick up where she left off. Glancing up he smiles at the elves. "What do you call the quill that writes invites that are almost exact copies of each other?" Jondy laughs outright at the question.

"My apologies, the human wizards simply call it an 'invite quill' though we elves call it a repetitive invite writing utensil." Harry nods as he writes for his request of having one. Looking around he sees an old vial that is empty upon the back of the book desk and gently picks it up. Opening the desk he digs through it before picking up a knife. Gently slicing his pinky finger he holds his pinky over the top of the container and wills for his magic to seep into his blood. His blood thickens the more he adds his magic to it until it is like syrup. After it is half full he wills for his pinky to heal completely and it does. Jondy gently takes the bottle from him and corks it tightly.

He turns back to the parchment and asks for his blood to be tested for life-debts owed to the Potter Linage. Placing the letter in an envelope he uses the Potter wax seal to close it and blows on it to dry it. Looking at Jondy he smiles as he hands it to him and watches the elf hand it to Mosly before she disappears from sight.

...-BREAK-...

Harry looks around the green house one last time before heading toward the house. He had been practicing his Herbology alongside the elves and had accidently let time slip away from him. He had just sent the letter asking for the test yesterday and it's reply should be here any moment today. Rushing into the dinning room he sits at the table where his aunt and uncle were waiting patiently. He had used the sink at the greenhouse to wash his hands so thankfully he wasn't delayed by that.

They began eating after he blessed the food and right before an official envelope from Gringotts arrived. Briefly thanking the owl he opens the package and finds a quill attached to a small board of wood with a simple roll of parchment attached to a pole that floats above the board. Reading the instructions that came with it he briefly nods before returning to his meal.

Today they have Steamed Vanilla Cod, Brined Peanuts &amp; Buns, and Oven-Baked Fruit Pasta. The cod is steamed with vanilla and salt in the steaming water to give it some extra flavor in the sweet and salty department. The buns are made with raspberries, oats, and peanuts of course. The fruit pasta has zucchini, garlic, apricots, and butternut squash cooked between a few layers of pasta with Ricotta cheese on top.

Once they were finished Kreacher popped into the room and grabbed their plates before carrying them out into the connected kitchen to be cleaned. Harry pulls the list out from the packaging and places it next to the board. The pen floats up and waits for commands.

"Dear 'Name and Title', It has come to my attention that you owe my linage a life-debt and I have need of assistance. I wish to create a contract for a single year of service limited to eight hours a day to reduce the amount of lifedebts owed to me and mine. If you are interested in getting out of the debt place visit Potter Manor on the thirteenth of September an hour before noon or so and call for Kreacher. If you have a family please feel free to bring them along since it will be more like a social of sorts. Sincerely, Heir Harry James Potter, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." The quill wrote his every word before looking at the list and making copies with each name on it. Somehow numerous linages owed the Potters and their ancestors. Harry seen that the Malfoy family owed his family numerous debts and that as soon as they received the letter prompting them to come they would feel the tug on their magic forcing them to come and at least meet with him.

Harry waits and watches the quill write forty-seven different letters to different people. Then he realized a problem, there was several death eaters who owed him a debt including Bellatrix Lestrange. "Kreacher." A soft pop echoes from a few feet behind him. "Will you please fetch me parchment, a quill, and a inkpot?" Kreacher snaps his fingers before handing him a few sheets of parchment along with the requested items. "Thank you Kreacher."

"Kreacher be's happy to help Master's Young Godson. Kreacher will now go to the kitchen to help clean." another soft pop echoes as he disappears from sight. Harry looks down at the parchment and sighs as he scratches his head.

Carefully beginning to write he mutters his sentence structure as he writes it. "Dear Aunt Amelia, It has come to my attention that the ancestors of the Lestrange family owed one ancestor of my own a life debt that was officially halted by my ancestor. I began to think and while thinking of how they could pay the debt they owe me I found a enlightening idea. I remember that the muggles I was sent to live with always scaring me with the news of awful scary orphanages. I wish to ask that you 'confiscate' their money and valuables and bid most of it to the highest bidder. After that I believe that a few of their properties and lands should be turned into safe havens for the people they orphaned or otherwise cursed to a horrid life. I also find it displeasing that I cannot currently completely commit myself to such a complicated task. However, with the money from the Lestrange's valuables and vault I am sure that you would be quite capable of paying for someone who can."

He pauses to think before continuing, "I wish to confiscate their money and goods and donate them for such a cause as their payment of the lifedebt. I sorely need assistance making it happen and I hope that you are able to help me with this task. Harry James Potter." Looking up at his aunt and her husband he sees them smiling softly at him with pride shining in their misty eyes. Scratching his head bashfully he stays seated as Sakura walks around and hugs him.

"That was an awfully considerate thing to do. I know myself that there have been multiple people who have been bitten by werewolves in the Death Eater ranks. I just hope she will be able to push it through." Harry smiles at her as she releases him and steps back. Standing up after glancing at the quill he sees that there are still a few more letters to write. pausing knowing that someone might actually try to burn the pages should they come to his home and find them he relaxes as the time passed so much in his hesitation that all the letters are finished.

"Mosly!" The elf appears bowing low to him and she eagerly asks him how he is doing. "I am doing wonderful, how about you?"

Mosly stands up straight with a happy grin and robust energy as she describes her morning, "Mosly is doing well, we has organized a list of everything needing repairs and are waiting for a few of the top five ranked elves to go over everything and to make sure that the report is accurate. Mosly has personally seen to the ballroom's leaking ceiling and has found that it be's difficult to stop the flow of water from the pipes above when they be's in use. Mosly suggest hiring a maintenance man for repairs and possibly checkups for the manor's well being." Mosly calms near the end before Harry's eyes brighten.

"Now there is another task that we can teach a few elves to work on. We can have five or so elves tutored under a maintenance man and after two or three years we will allow those elves to be the main repair task force while we call the hired man will be our emergency maintenance man. I want you to find a few crafter elves who are willing to learn while you personally contact with the goblins in regards to hiring a maintenance man who has good credentials." Mosly swoons with a huge goofy grin on her face.

"Mosly is tasked with an important job! Mosly will do her best, Mosly promises. But Mosly knows that is not what master called her for. Please tell Mosly what Master needs."

Smiling gently at her he motions toward the envelopes, "I just had the Automatic Quill copy these letters for different people. I wish that you take the to the goblins sot they can label a few envelopes and place them inside the corresponding envelope. Okay?" Mosly salutes him before turning around and gently gathering the parchments together and placing them into a conjured manila file. After that she disappears with a loud pop. Harry grins that he was able to make her very happy. Turning back to his aunt he sees that she was ont he other side of the door.

Rushing to catch up as she strode down the halls he sees that she is leading him toward the sun room. Sakura smiles softly at him with a warm vibrant eyes. "Today we are going to teach you a very important lesson. We are going to teach you Tai Chi. The muggles know about it and have said that it balances the barely detectable energies in the body. What they don't realize is that it allows smoother flow of magic and that it slightly adjusts the size of the flow until it is a nice and steady flow. Okay?" Harry nods and gently takes her hand in his own.

"I really didn't know that, I've never heard of any of the local books telling about pathway adjusters. I suppose it is a good thing though..." Sakura frowns at the look on his face before snorting. She walks further into the room and settles down as he stops in front of a clone of Naruto.

"Alright, did Sakura tell you what I am going to teach you?" Harry nods and bows slightly at the waist. "Good, because every vibe I am getting from you tells me that your magic is completely out of wack to the point that I keep sensing remnants of a sinister magic about you." Harry froze as did Sakura before she clears her throat. He looks at her with Harry and they see that something important is on her mind.

"Didn't Voldemort kill his mother before trying to kill him?" Naruto nods as he frowns at her. Motioning his hand in several circles he sees that she need prompting. "Is it possible that he has a Horcrux in him?" Naruto freezes as harry looks between them before Naruto walks over to him and touches his forehead and tugs at his scar with his chakra. A black tar like wisp flies out screaming madly at hem before Naruto uses a killing curse at it. What he doesn't realize is that as long as he uses that killing curse on one piece the rest of the pieces will shatter and disperse until they reappear within Limbo. They effectively killed the dark lord just with one technique.

"Goddess, that was scarry!" Harry shivers as he glances around with worry in his eyes. "You don't suppose that there are more out there, do you?" Naruto looks at Sakura who shakes her head.

"If there is they would eventually fade with the amount of magic that was destroyed with that one technique. If he hadn't used his demonic chakra he wouldn't have been able to destroy 99.98 percent of the magic in the shared connection between the shard in you and the other shards. There won't be enough magic to sustain them much longer." Then they all felt a backlash from somewhere close by. "I change my statement, he didn't last but for a few scant more moments. That backlash felt exactly like the magic in your scar." Harry shudders at the thought that the soul was going to be in limbo forever.

"Lets focus on our lessons today." The two adults nod and Naruto begins showing him posses to hold.

...-BREAK-...

Harry was slightly bored since he was still waiting for the rest of the forty-odd people to arrive to his gathering. The two Malfoys stare at him long and hard as if assessing him. There was also a greasy haired man who stood a little was off glaring at him heatedly. After a few moments Amelia walks into the room in beautiful rose pink dress and a clipboard. She strides over to him and he smiles softly. "Hello Aunt Amelia, how are you?"

Amelia gives him a tight and tired smile. "I have been able to get most of the stuff you requested done and have even expanded on your idea. However, Dumbledore keeps trying to shoot down my idea. I need for you to assign someone to take over your seats in the Wizengamot to get it approved legally." Harry frowns as he glances around before he has an idea.

"That is good and all but who among the Wizengamot who are here have voted against it?" She grins as she sees where he is going. Pausing to look around she sees Lucius Malfoy approaching with a scowl on his face.

As he steps up to the two of them he asks, "What are you up to Potter?" Harry decides to be sincere with him and he give him a sad smile.

"Well, in case you did not know Dumbledore placed me in a random abusive muggle a while I thought about it, once I learned of everything I could cram into my head, and I decided that I wanted to somehow start an orphanage. I recently discovered the Lestrange family owed me several life debts due to their ancestors and mine coming to some agreement, as did your own. Once I thought about it I realized that the Lestrange family has hundreds of thousands of galleons and decided that I want to take their money and possibly everything else they have and sell most of the stuff while using one building as a orphanage. I won't live in it but I have to say that there are several people whose parents or family was killed by death eaters and I want for the Lestrange's to pay for the wrongs they committed. I won't take any of it though but it is the only vault I plan on doing like that." Lucius looks at him with eyes full of curiosity.

Before he could speak Amelia beat him to it, "Lucius is one of them who han't supported the idea. He said that whomever wanted it might go after the rest of the death eaters and all."

Lucius sneers at her and blinks with eyes as wide as an owl's, "I suppose we could take off a few debts owed by is ancestors if you was to decide to promote it. I also need someone who is willing to organize the orphanage and hire kind adults who will properly care for the children."

Lucius nods his head in acceptance of the offer. "I find that supporting one bill to allow you to claim ownership of the Lestrange linage is a simple thing that I would be able to do with ease. If the government did decide to expand it and take from the other death eaters to the victor of the war what would you think the payment forced would be?"

Harry raises an eyebrow in an elegant manner. Tapping his chin he hums thoughtfully. "It would depend, if a person was enslaved by usage of spells it would be non-existant. For those who were forced simply because their parents was forced to make them join by the Dark Lord's orders then it would most certainly be lowered quite a bit. However, since most of the families besides the Lestrange family didn't have all members in the war I think the rest would have to pay half of the maximum amount of money they have without giving any goos over."

Lucius smiles a sincere and sad smile at him before telling him the truth. "My father forced me to join, at first I tried to refuse but he feared for the health of boh of us and imperious-ed me himself. He apologized for it on his deathbed." Harry solemnly nods to him.

Harry offered him his hand and when Lucius went to shake it h clasped it, "I am sorry for your loss. You surely see that he wished to protect you in the only way he knew of. I do have one thought in mind though, I have several tasks for many here, som long-term and some short-term. I might be able to help you though, if many think about it than they are likely to see that many ere forced to join by their parents. One task that I do have specifically for you is to explain what you just told me to a news reporter with a good reputation in greater detail." Lucius frowns as he sighs.

"I see that as a simple thing to do as well. However, here are the problems that many ill not believe me." Harry smirks as a thought comes to his head.

"Than I have an idea that might, though I will need cooperation from a few here. I'll mail you latter to explain." Harry turns toward the podium and makes his way over to speak to them as a whole. Once he is standing up there most of them quiet and look at him waiting nervously.

"Hello everyone, I hope that you are doing well. I have a simple thing that a few of you may be able to do considering a few of you are on the Wizengamot. I proposed a bill exclusively to gain control of the Lestrange vault and give it to charity. I know that more children than just myself are actually orphaned by the last war and I decided that though I didn't want any of the money nor valuables from their vault that it may be used to benefit others that the entirety of the family hurt." A few people nod as other look at him with a tinge of respect in their eyes. "If any of you wish to use this method I will cut the debts owed by your famil in half."

One man scoffs, he walks toward the stage set up and sneers at him. "How do we now you aren't lying, what if most of us don't owe you life debts?" Lucius steps forward as he clears his throat.

The man turns toward him nd Lucius reprimands him, "Surely you felt the tug on your magic compelling you to come. I know I did and one my son also read hi he became 'antsy' due to the stress caused by his magic core telling him to come. The rest o us undoubtedly felt he same tug when we read the letter. Is there anyone here besides Severus wo didn't feel the tug on their magic?" No one said anything as they all look around searching for anyone who didn't feel the tug.

Severus scowls as he steps down since he knows he is defeated in the matter. Harry still frowns at his aggressive attitude from the man before deciding. "I know that there are several different people who are here who wonder where in our ancestry our linages agreed to the terms of those lifedebts. I hired a team of goblins to help sort through the files of my ancestors and we have confirmed almost every life debt. I didn't find them in those files though. I used a Ministry Approved Life-Debt testing parchment to confirm the lifedebts. In fact we tested my blood and magic five different times to confirm. All of you who are hear was confirmed at least three of those times though most was confirmed four or five times."

They all nod with understanding knowing it had to be true. "Besides that I want all of you to know that I refuse to take any hands in marriage to pay any debts. I will not force a young girl to marry anyone who they don't love. I just won't accept it." A few girls near his age share looks of relief as they whisper with each other. Looking over the crowd he sees that the parents are mostly happy with that news. "I also want to tell all of you that my Aunt Sakura and I shall meet wth each of you one at a time. During these meetings we will compromise the agreement of payment of each lifedebt."


End file.
